Scarlet Night
Scarlet Night is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Esper of Dusk. She is the daughter of the current Emperor, who abandoned her because she was not the son he wanted. Instead, she was experimented on to become an artificial Esper. As a young child, she trained to fight in future wars for the father that abandoned her. Scarlet was taught to be loyal for her ruler and to kill anyone that would be his enemy, but grew increasingly lonely and began to wish for someone to share her feelings with. Upon meeting Clair, she started to feel envious of her cheery nature and friends. After learning the truth about her father, Scarlet couldn't go back to him, and was welcomed by Clair and her group to join them. Appearance Scarlet has a long twintails hair style, tied in black ribbons that feature skull hairpins. Her weapon is a sword known as Blood Moon, consisting of a pole with a crescent blade on each side. In Scythe mode, the pole extends and the two blades connect, forming a double edged scythe shaped like the crescent moon. In Scarlet's default outfit, she wears a black and red bustier with a black skirt, silver belt, black tights, silver and red gauntlets and boots, and a black and red cloak that is worn more like a cape. In EX mode, she gains a pair of worn white wings that look like feathers have fallen off of them, black claws on her hands, and a red aura. Her first alt outfit is WRS Is her cosplay of White Rock Shooter, which is a string bikini top under a white jacket with black stripe running along the length of each of her sleeves with a black star. She also wears a pair of tight-fitting shorts, gloves, and white knee-high boots. Her Scythe-blade color looks more like her White Scythe which in sword mode looks like cross of her White Scythe and her White Blade. During EX Mode Scarlet's wings look more like WRS which also composed of four smaller wings each and magenta flame over her right eye. Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Scarlet Night Mystic Reaper – Use her weapon to switch range while creating Mines from the Elemental of Darkness. ---- Scarlet is able to change between he Scythe and Sword mode through pressing L and R, sword mode is mainly close range and physical combat, while Scythe mode allow her to dark elemental mines focusing on mid to long range combat. Brave Attack Sword= |-| Scythe= Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode Scarlet's EX Mode is Artificial Trance, gain the abilities "Regen", "Worn Glide", "Chain Blade" and "Mine Sycthe". Worn Glide would allow he glide for a few seconds, Chain Blade increase speed of her sword back attack and allow them chain to with her Scythe attack to ones using same command, and Mine Sycthe increase power and ranged of her Scythe attacks. Scarlet's EX Burst is Blood Onslaught, Scarlet change her weapon into Scythe mode infuse is with dark energy enlarging the weapon to massive scythe of dark energy. Scarlet will begin slashing at at her opponent, for every slash player need push the right button combination or else will end off with the finishing attack. For final blow Scarlet wings enlarge and start draining life of her foe. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Reaper of the Red Moon *''World Map Theme: Moonlight on the Battlefield *''Normal Battle: Lord of Flames *''Boss Battle: Blood Red Moon Rival Battle *''Vs Clair: The Night of Eternity *''Vs Blade: Serpent of the Sands *''Vs Sakura & Tsubaki: Howl of the Thunder *''Vs Siena: Fallen Angel *''Vs Zak/Ritic: Through the Maelstrom *''Vs The Unknown/Genesis'': The Red Darkness Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category: Characters